Insert Good DaveKat Title Here
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: Just some drabbles and shit. Humanstuck. Rated M for a teeny weeny bit a smut. (or loads, idk.) Please review and tell me what you think..!
1. Chapter 1

You are Karkat Vantas and you are the fucked up kid in school. Let's start off with you always being treated as an outcast and a failure. Your parents never really listened to you and so you decided to move out. You've been having suicidal thoughts but you haven't reallly put them in action or anything. Alhough you do have friends. They're better than your fuckass parents. You were bullied at school but your friends used to defend you. But now you go to a new school and you're in front of the class slightly shaking.  
"I'm... Karkat Vantas. Nice to meet you all.."  
Your eyes shift to a kid sitting next to the corner in the back. He's almost as pale as you, but with blond hair and shades. Why the fuck does he wear them inside? A blind kid wouldn't be attenting normal school so you scratch off that thought. The teacher asks everyone to play nice and leaves the classroom, telling you to sit next to the blond-haired shades kid. Turns out his name is Dave. You walk up to the other side of the room and put your bag down.  
"Sup, name's Strider. Dave Strider." he says. Not sure if he's looking at you, hard to tell with those shades. "Nice to meet you, KarKitty."  
You flinch. "The fuck did you just call me."  
"What? You didn't like your nickname?" he grins at you.

Holy fuck he's hot.  
Wait, did you just think that he's hot? He's a fucking dude! Aargh, get these stupid overflowing thoughts about his lips out of your head..!

You shake your head and take your seat, grumbling; "Whatever."  
When the teacher comes back in, he walks up to you and hands you a notebook. It says 'Welcome to the Academy.'  
You flip through it as the teacher is going through some things they've already seen in class and wow, this is some crappy shit.  
Oh wait, there's a senior prom this year. You're in senior year cause you decided to do the rest of your studies in this new state, and you haven't really thought about shit like senior prom. It was around the corner too.  
After your parents's divorce last month you chose to come and live with your own little self here in this new state. All the other states are occupied by familly members you don't want to encounter. And your parents disowned you after leaving you a pretty big sum for the studies that they never expected you to finish, so everything was falling into pieces for everyone. Well, maybe not for your friends, who were sad to see you leave.

And let's not lie; you were gonna miss the fuckers as well.

You sigh and try to concentrate on the lecture, but you've already seen this shit in your old class. So you let your head rest on your hand and look out the window. The skies are nasty but it doesn't really look like anything is coming up.  
When the bell finally decides to ring, the teacher gives you a small tour around school and you can finally head home. Fuck it's been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

You are now Dave Strider and the new kid just walked in. You like him already. And plus he's kind of cute.  
The new kid presents himself and you restrain a whistle. Karkat? Where the fuck is he from? That's fitting name though. As cute as him. And just as cute as the name you just came up with.  
The teacher tells him to sit beside you. Yessssss.  
He puts his bags down and you greet him.  
"Sup. The name's Strider. Dave Strider." you introduce yourself, and you decide to shoot out that nickname. "Nice to meet you, KarKitty."  
He flinches, then blushes. Oh god he was so cute. "The fuck did you just call me?"  
You try to keep your cool. "What, you didn't like your new nickname?" you smile at him.  
He blushes, shakes his head and sits down. Saying; "Whatever."  
He's so cute with those red cheeks. And... Oh my gog was he pouting? That's the cutest shit ever. First minutes with him and you already want to hug him. Awesome.

When the bell rings the teacher calls Karkat, and you realize that you've been staring at him the whole class. You kind of want to follow him but it's his first day, but you shouldn't be too sticky. Yet. And besides, being sticky isn't cool. You walk out of the classroom, looking back once on KarKitty and the teacher. Kind of looks like he didn't want to be there.

When you reach the lockers, you see your derpy friend there waiting for you. John Egderp. Wait no, Egbert. Not Egderp. Well for you it's Egderp, but- ah fuck it.  
He lifts hand and calls out to you.  
"Dave!"  
You lift a hand and wave back. "Sup bro."  
"Hey, I heard that the new kid was in your class. So," he leans forwars to you, eyes sparkling. "What's he or she like?"  
You quickly do the combinasion to open your locker and you click your tongue as you open the metal door, thinking of what to say of KarKitty.  
"Well, it's a dude, and I don't really know him that much yet. We didn't really talk."  
'But I did keep staring at him for around 75 minutes.' you add mentally.

"Oh, really? But from what I've heard, you're the only student that's made contact with him." a female coice says behind them. Both boys turn around and see two girls. Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley. You reached down to his pocket to grab his knife, but stopped halfway.  
"Oh, it's just you. Don't scare the fuck out of me like that, Rose." you sighed. You've had this stalker problem when you were younger, so ever since then you've has been sleeping with his knife and taking it everywhere with you. It's not all that fancy, just a regular flip knife. Your hand traveled back to your locker. You grab your books and walked back home with your friends, separating from them at an intersection.  
It was cold, and the wind was howling. Spring would be here soon, but until them you're gonna have to put up with this stupid mush of snow and water. Snow is okay, but when it mixes with water it's not too much fun. Heavy and shit. But spring wasn't a very good season either. Every single fucker in town sneezing on each other because of allergies.  
You can't wait until summer. Summer here wasn't as bad as Texas, so you like the kind of cool summers over here. But before that, there was the first week of march. Spring break.  
"I wonder... If I should ask KarKitty to hang out with us." you blush, nose and cheek red from something else than the cold.

When you get home, the only thing that's on your mind is that transfer student. First day and he's already so much in your head. You have no idea if this is good or bad but you throw your bag on the couch and you open the TV. You fall asleep before you know it because nothing interesting is on and you stayed up late yesterday. A gentle knock wakes you from your beauty slumber.  
You sigh, rub your eyes under your shades and walk up to the door, glancing at the clock. It was around seven thirty. You then glance to the window. It's raining and snowing heavily outside. No wonder everything was off. You hurrily light a candle before you open the door. You were about to say something, but you can't seem to find the words when your eyes are greeted by none other than the kid that was stuck in your head all day.  
Karkat Vantas.


	3. Chapter 3

You are Karkat again and you're just chilling in your apartment. You realize that it's snowing and raining outside and the electricity just went off. You need candles that you don't have. You grunt, take a hoodie and go knock on the neighbour's door. There was some emergency lights in the hallway and it fucking freaks you out. You didn't expect to have to see Strider again but he's the one that answers. Your eyes widened a little and you think that maybe he's more surprised than you. You lean in a little, because he isn't moving at all.  
"Strider..?" you call out.  
He flinches and readjusts his shades, even if they weren't really badly positioned or anything. "Uh, yeah, sorry." he stutters. "I didn't really expect you to be here."  
"Well I didn't fucking expect to see you answer the door either." you grin back, hands on your slightly titled hips.  
He turns his head. Holy fuck was he blushing? You blush as well when he brings his hand up to hide the other half of his face that's not covered by his shades and his hair. Damn he looked hot. You turn away as well, hoping that he doesn't see how flustered you are.  
"Well, um, I just needed something so... So I stopped by." you stutter.  
He coughs nervously and leans on his door. It just makes you even more flustered. You spot a slight blush under his shades as well, but it doesn't really looks like he's trying to hide it.  
"What do you need, KarKitty?" he grins.  
You flinch and tell him what you need in one breath, staring at his shades, trying to find his eyes.  
"Oh, okay then, come in." he gestures an inward move and walks in. You follow, and the door closes slowly behind you. Your heart begins to race. Aah, calm the fuck down, you stupid cardiac muscle!

-*-*-*-

You are Dave and Karkat just fucking grinned at you. It made your heart skip a beat and you feel a blush rising to your face. You quickly turn around and bring your hand to try and hide your cheeks, even if half of it is already hidden by your shades and your bangs.  
He turns away too and says he came by to borrow some candles. You cough and lean against the door and realize he's getting red too.

Holy fuck.

Your blush is getting more visible but you could care less right now. You lean closer to him and grin.  
"What do you need, KarKitty?"  
He quickly stutters the object he needs, sounding a little angry. Maybe he was, but he was still cute either ways.  
"Oh, okay then, come in." you say, waving a hand inwards to your appartement. You walk in and hear his steps following you. You hear the door closing behind you guys and you realize

you're both alone in your appartement. You blush again as you walk in and light more candles along the way. They were there just for decoration, but you never guessed that you use them this way. You both hear a bang on a window and KarKitty jumps. He's holding onto your shirt. You turn around to him and grin.  
"What, are we scared now, KarKitty?"  
"N-no! Just startled!" he snaps at you.  
You thank Jack Frost for 'startling' him and keep walking towards your kitchen. It's down a dark slender corridor and you feel Karkat's grip on your shirt tighten. You glance over your shoulder and you see him with his head lowered.  
"I didn't know you disliked horror, KarKitty."  
"Well, they're one of the things I hate the most after my fuckass parents."  
"Fuckass parents huh." you chuckle. "Guess that's one thing we have in common."  
"What?"  
"Nothing." you say quickly, reaching to the cupboard in the kitchen. "Here, I don't have much though."  
You hand him three big candles and two medium sized ones. He swipes them from your hand and was about to head back to the door, but another bang was heard and it made his shoulders arch and stop him in his tracks.  
"Oh KarKitty, you can spend the night if you want you know." you smile at him.  
He blushes brightly and starts stomping to the door. "N-no! Fuck off! And I was actually going to thank you!"  
He storms out and you hear the door to his apartment beside yours slam loudly.  
You chuckle, and cover your face with your hand. "Why the fuck are you so cute Karkat Vantas?"


End file.
